Speed Dating
by Xenon-Nobility
Summary: "So, here he was. Trapped in an overly decorated cafe teeming with strangers far too happy to be normal and too loud Christmas music playing over the speakers." One-shot, DenNor


**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me and all rights go to the respective owner(s).**

* * *

The light sound of an all too familiar ding rang through the air, signalling for everyone to switch tables once again. The sound of chairs being pushed back joined the overly cheery holiday music as everyone stood, the click of heels across the tile floor soon following and overly bright voices beginning to fill the air. Lukas Bondevik remained glued to the chair he hadn't left since the moment he arrived, shooting glares at anyone that attempted to remove him let alone approach him. Having been dragged here against his will, one could easily tell he wasn't in the best of moods. He hadn't wanted to come and yet he was there. The curse of having an overly jubilant roommate. After having a particularly long day at work, the Norwegian had hoped for a semi-quiet evening in his apartment - though with such a roommate as his, he should have known better. His sorry excuse of a roommate had jumped him the moment he opened the door of their shared flat, announcing they would be going out for the night. While he had put up a decent fight, Lukas knew he could never win when the other man had his mind set on something. So, here he was. Trapped in an overly decorated cafe teeming with strangers far too happy to be normal and too loud Christmas music playing over the speakers.

His cold fingers wrapped around the warmth of his coffee cup as he stared out the window his table stood by, watching the slow fall of the snow outside. The reason he had been brought here wasn't the best either, causing his mood to drop further. While he couldn't deny that he hadn't been in a steady relationship for awhile, he could argue that he was just fine as he was without someone holding him down. His roommate had disagreed, obviously. It was an argument they had nearly every week, something they just couldn't agree on despite what either of them did about it. Apparently his so called 'friend' had come up with a solution this time.

The sound of someone sitting across from him brought his attention back to the situation at hand, his eyes rolling at the sight of an all too familiar Dane. Speak of the devil.

"Meet anyone yet?" the Dane asked, his voice just as cheery as everyone else's. At least it wasn't false cheer.

"No, I haven't," Lukas replied, looking away. "What you're trying to do is pointless, Matthias."

"Aw, don't be like that."

"I'll be however I want to be."

Matthias rolled his eyes and reached across the table to tap Lukas' arm, regaining the Norwegian's attention.

"Have you even tried getting to know anyone?" He asked, pulling his hand away before the other could smack him.

"Everyone here is more annoying than you are," He replied shortly. "It's difficult when they make you want to break something."

Matthias smiled, stifling a chuckle as Lukas shot him a glare. A moment of silence passed between the pair, the other patrons voices offering dull background noise. The Dane cleared his throat, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, at least talk to me," He tried, smiling out of sympathy. "Pretend that I'm someone you don't know."

"That won't turn out well," Lukas muttered, taking a sip of his drink.

Matthias rolled his eyes, leaning forward again to rest his arms on the table. "Try, Luke. I didn't bring you here just so you could hide by the window."

The Norwegian turned his head to look at the other fully, raising an eyebrow at his encouraging smile. A soft sigh escaped him as he nodded, earning a familiar grin from the Dane in response. While he wasn't much of a talker to begin with, Lukas found it easy to talk to Matthias, though that didn't mean he ever did so. As the Dane launched into the story of his life - one Lukas had heard many times already - he was reminded of why it was so easy to speak with the other man. It may have been a mundane reason, but he accepted it nonetheless, and it was the only reason he had yet to kick Matthias out of their apartment; along with the fact that it would be difficult to pay for it all by himself.

Lukas watched the other's animated gestures and bright eyes as he spoke, not hearing the words falling from his moving mouth. Having long since memorised the tale he didn't feel the need to hear it again. Instead, he focused on the Dane's movements and body language, the way his wild hair bounced with his excitement and his loud laughter blocked out any other sound. Each little quirk about his fellow Scandinavian he had memorised as well as the many stories he had heard, each small thing that no one else could notice less they watched closely. The small chip missing in his front tooth from a childhood accident, the barely noticeable scar by the corner of his eye, the fact that he didn't style his hair with gel, all of it.

The Norwegian looked out the window again, bringing his coffee cup to his lips to hide the small smile he now had. Yes, he may have hated his roommate for all the things he forced him to do, but he couldn't deny the fact that he also loved him. It was the one reason he had yet to move out - plus, he liked his apartment.

"Alright, your turn!"

Matthias' cheerful announcement brought him back to the present once again, looking back across the table to where the Dane sat with a wide grin, for once quiet and waiting patiently. Lukas let loose another sigh, as if the entire thing were far too troublesome to deal with at all.

"You already know me. This is pointless."

"I told you we were pretending."

"Who gives their entire life story at a first date?"

That caused the other to pause, a thoughtful look crossing his features as Lukas took a moment to congratulate himself on shutting the Dane up for even a minute.

"Okay," Matthias began slowly. "Let's just start over then." A hand was thrust across the table towards the Norwegian, a friendly smile on the man's face. "Hi, I'm Matthias! Nice to meet you!"

Lukas reluctantly moved his own hand forward to take the other's, allowing a brief shake before retreating. "Lukas."

"So, where you from?"

"Norway."

"Oh yeah? How long have you been living here then?"

"A few years."

"You got a special someone?"

The smaller of the two glared death at the taller, only earning an amused laugh and yet another bright grin. "Come on, Luke! It's only fun if you play along!"

"Fine. The answer is yes."

A brief moment of silence followed his words, Matthias staring in surprise at his roommate. The whole reason he had brought the Norwegian here was to FIND a special someone, and yet he already had one? And he hadn't told his roommate about it?

"You do?"

"Yes," Lukas replied shortly, avoiding the Dane's eyes. "And he's an idiot."

Matthias was going on a good streak that night of being silent for longer than a minute, now thoughtfully tilting his head as he tried to think of who might have captured his roommate's attention. Lukas, meanwhile, simply sipped his dwindling coffee and stared out the window. The Dane might have been slow at times, but he had no doubt the man would find his answer soon enough. So, with that thought in mind, he finished off the last of his drink and got to his feet to leave. Shrugging on his coat, he left a few folded bills under his coffee mug before starting for the door, leaving behind his confused roommate.

Stepping out into the cold air was more than enough to help ease his tension, the chill curling around him and causing his cheeks to flush a light pink. The falling snowflakes started to collect in his hair and eyelashes as he turned to walk down the street in the direction of his apartment, counting the steps in his head.

On only the tenth, the distinct sound of a door flying open sounded behind him, hurried footsteps soon following. Lukas hid the small smile on his face in the collar of his coat as Matthias came up to walk beside him, slightly breathless from hurrying to catch up with the Norwegian.

"Jeez, Luke. If you wanted to leave, you could have just said somethin'."

He said nothing for a moment, watching as a car slowly rolled by and turned a corner up ahead, snowflakes clinging to the black paint and windows.

"Idiot," He finally muttered, the single word now understandable for both of the men, it's true meaning not at all what one might believe it would be.

*_idiot - "I love you"_

_End_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

Reviews are appreciated~

(yes, I actually wrote something

shocking, I know)


End file.
